


In love the is war

by Shoantell



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Adoptions, Couples fights, Dave batista and Rey mysterio as finn balor's adopted parents, Friends comfort, Gay Sex, Im trying finn being hurt and seth apologising, M/M, Relationship Advice, Relationship Problems, Serogacy, Shawn michaels an the undertaker had seth through serogacy.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 06:25:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 9,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17976161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shoantell/pseuds/Shoantell
Summary: I just love Finn and Seth.. Please excuse me..I wrote this because I got inspired by the story line between Finn and Leo rush.I just found it appropriate to write this story with what is going on between Leo rush and Finn balor..And Seth Rollins been busy with Brock lesnar.Please let me know what  you think. Honestly..





	1. Fight after love making..

**Author's Note:**

> Finn and Seth have been dating since 2012 its been 7 years and still going strong. Despite the bookings and everyday traveling they still have each other's back ...

Seth sat back , tugging on the bottom of Finn's shirt . " take this off sweetheart, please?  
Finn did as Seth asked, laying back against the bed again. He grinned.  
Seth pulled his shirt over his head, tossing it to land on the floor with Finn's. better?  
"Mmm, yep . now come and kiss me Finn said , holding his arms up.  
Seth leaned down again, taking Finn's lips and kissing him softly.  
He slowly made his way to Finn's neck, sucking on the smooth skin. Finn rolled his hips , feeling Seth's growing erection against his own for the second time that night. It made him want Seth even more.  
Tease." He growled as Seth kissed and licked his chest.  
Seth paused , grinning up at Finn. " you want me to stop?  
Hell no, you know I'm impatient, Finn answered quickly.  
Well.Mr impatient , I'm getting there, I just want to savor every moment of this, every inch of you. " Seth kissed Finn's chest again.  
Finn's eyes slid closed as seth's talented mouth trailed down his chest and belly, stopping closely to his pubic hair.  
Seth felt Finn trembling and he looked up, seeing the saxiest thing ever. Finn's eyes closed , his mouth slightly open, his twisted in the sheets.  
So beautiful Seth murmured against the soft skin of Finn's hips . 

Finn found himself blushing even after seven years Seth can still make him blush.. He WS going to say something but his reply died in his throat as Seth licked his cock.

Seth took Finn into his mouth , loving the moans spilling from his lips. His head was spinning , his lover's taste was intoxicating.

Finn moaned , reaching down and grabbing the back of Seth's neck with one hand , the other moving to tug on his nipples.  
Seth's hand trailed down over Finn's belly and thighs , light touches that seemed to be driving Finn crazy.

Fuck Seth. Finn moaned.

Seth glanced up , the sight of Finn playing with his nipples making his cock twitch.uncomfortably against the bed. He reached up , grabbing the lube on the night stand.  
Seth's thrusts where slow at first , he dint want to hurt Finn.  
Finn's head Was thrashing on the pillows as Seth bit and sucked on his neck, his cock trapped between their bellies. He moved to kiss Finn , he couldn't get enough of his lips . after a few minutes he let go of one of Finn's hands , bringing his to wrap around Finn's straining erection.  
Finn's hips bucked up as seth started stroking him, the younger man making him feel so good . making him feel things that reminds him of the reason why he loves this man. Finn came with a cry of Seth's name , trembling with force of his orgasm.

"Oh sweetheart," Seth groaned , kissing Finn hard as he filled him , his lips thrusting until the tremors subsided..

They went in to the bathroom took a shower and Finn was out first , since Seth always takes his time washing his hair.

Finn was smiling as he was thinking about the moment he just had with the love of his life and with their anniversary close. Its a start. Like pre anniversary celebration. What could go wrong. Finn was brought out of his thoughts by a phone chipping with a message, he picked it up thinking it was his phone.. Only to find that its not. Its Seth's phone..

good luck on your match slaying the beast. Beast slayer. Will be cheering for you.. Xo.xo.  
Its Leo rush . BTW..

Finn stared at the message like it was something disturbing.  
Seth stepped out of the shower. Babe you not dressed ready for round two..  
Finn just looked at him. And handed him his phone what's the meaning of this Seth.  
What's that... Seth asked..  
Why is Leo rush sending you messages..  
Leo rush Seth asked confused.. He took the phone and read the message..  
Baby I don't know. Maybe his the architect fan ... Seth chuckled..  
Really.. Don't you think his doing this to taunt me since his after my tittle.. Baby come on..  
No. Seth Leo has been on my case since the beginning and you my boyfriend you entertaining him.. Baby please you know how hard it is to argue with you naked . seth said.  
Listen to me love. I just made love to you. And I'm in love with you. And its just a text message. It means nothing to me. I have you. I would never waist 7 years on that kid..  
Really Finn asked... Yes love now come here and let me cuddle with you.. Finn smiled I love you .Seth said.. I love you too Finn said

 

Finn realized that love is not bed of roses . but with seth anything is possible.


	2. You getting in the way of what I am feeling..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this story got 80 hits in 24 hours..  
> Thank you...  
> So I'm going to give you chapter 2. S1 E2.  
> Finn speaks with An styles about Leo ..

Finn sat with Aj in a coffee shop near the hotel they where staying at early Sunday morning.  
So he literally sent Seth a text message .. Aj asked. Yep..  
Can you believe the nerve of that boy.I mean I had to sit there and read that text. I literally felt my blood boil they both chuckled...

I would have left that hotel and went to find that skinny ass butch and beat the shit out of him.. He would have known never to mess with my man again... I have sacrificed so much for my relationship with Shane.. Even through the ugly divorce and still waited years before he could marry me.   
I would be a fool to let some kid take that away from me...

Yeah! But I don't know what to do you know. We have never encountered something like that you know , I don't want a Broken heart Aj I don't want to loose Seth I love him too much to just let him slip away. He sighed... 

Honey .. Seth loves you , you think he will waste 7 years of great sex with that boy your insane.

Yeah. You right the sex is phenomenal... Don't be me aj said.. They chuckled...  
Stop worrieying babe. And just fight for your man. Don't fight with your man. Fight for him... Aj told Finn..

Finn looked at him while shaking his head. You are something else you know that. I feel sorry for shane .. When is he popping the question anyway...

When is Seth popping the question.... I hate you.. I love you two Finnegan..they continued sipping their coffee with muffins.. Making small chart..

 

 

I'm telling you Ro.. Seth was chatting with Roman in the gym... 

That boy has nerves , I don't even know how he got my numbers man..you should have seen Finn's face man he felt betrayed... 

Hei. Man you love Finn in fact you are in love with Finn. And the feeling is mutual.. And you guys are perfect for each other. .

You think so , Seth asked..  
Yeah. Man I see it in his smile and in your eyes the way you look at him. Its like nothing else matters but him. You should marry him show him that your serious about him. Roman told him..

Seth continued lifting his weights deep in his thoughts about what Roman just said. Marriage has been on his mind I mean 7 years its a lot of time..  
He was brought out of his thoughts by Hand on his shoulder are you OK man .. Roman asked him..   
Yeah. He answered.. I have to go Ro.thanks bro I got to go..  
I hope he says yes.. Wish me luck..  
His going to say yes and you don't need luck..  
First stop jewelry store.. Bye Ro..

Seth run out of the gym to go and prepare for this special night..

 

 

Flowers check, wine check, chocolate check, Seth was moving around the hotel room checking his work.. 

He wanted the night to be perfect. He wanted to show Finn how much he loves him, how much he means to him..  
He heard footsteps approaching the door. He straightened his suit.  
He felt nervous and he just couldn't stop sweating..

The door opened Finn closed it.he was excited and shocked at the same time..

Baby .. What's going on he asked..  
Well I know how much I like Lillie's especially white one's because they represent purity.  
And chocolate you say reduces depression. And wine well keeps a man awake..

Oh. My God you where paying attention.. Finn asked with a bright smile..

Yes.. Baby for you I will.. Go take a shower and put on the suit I laid out for you and come downstairs. Oright. Seth kissed him..  
Finn nodded..

20 minutes later he came back to a table set with the finest cuisines.. He smiled when he saw Seth standing there fiddling with his suit..  
You look nervous.. He asked..  
Yeah a little.. Finn kissed him. Whatever it is it will workout fine. He smiled..

Yeah Seth said..   
They sat while they eat and Seth couldn't stop looking at Finn and admiring the beauty in front of him..  
What.. Finn asked smiling.. I just love you so much Seth..

Finn continued eating and Seth got up and went to his side of the table. And took Finn's hand.. Finn looked at Seth with a smile on his face..   
Seth. What's going on.. Its not our anniversary... I know baby...  
He put a finger on Finn's mouth..   
Held Finn's left hand and got down one knee.. Finn felt his heart race ... 

Finn balor the moment you stepped into the next building. I couldn't stop starring at and when you smiled I just melted..  
And I told Roman I'm going to marry him. And a week later I asked you out and you said no.. Seth chuckled..   
I asked you again you told me to go to hell..  
But I never gave up. I kept bugging you until you said fine only if it will make you leave me alone...  
But 7 years later here we are still going strong and I'm still madly in love with you.. You complete me. Your my joy and my strength.. I don't see myself with anyone else.. But you and your superstitions.. I love you so much it pained to see you hurt by that message this morning.. So will you Finn balor make me the happiest man alive and be my husband.... Finn was literally crying he could not speak.. He just nodded and and screamed. Yes. Yes.yes.yes. I'll marry you. Thousand times yes.. He kissed Seth passionately... They parted and he just couldn't take his eyes of his 30 carrats ring.. Its beautiful Seth..   
No... your beautiful.. I love you. I love you too..

Finn took out his phone and took a picture of his ring and send it to bayle , Sasha and Aj in their group chart..

I SAID YES......

His phone started chipping with messages . he ignored it. Because now he had to cuddle an celebrate with his boyfriend.. No.. FIANCÉ...

 

Finn couldn't help but feel like his in a romantic film.


	3. You getting in the way of what I am feeling..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this story got 80 hits in 24 hours..  
> Thank you...  
> So I'm going to give you chapter 2. S1 E2.  
> Finn speaks with An styles about Leo ..

Finn sat with Aj in a coffee shop near the hotel they where staying at early Sunday morning.  
So he literally sent Seth a text message .. Aj asked. Yep..  
Can you believe the nerve of that boy.I mean I had to sit there and read that text. I literally felt my blood boil they both chuckled...

I would have left that hotel and went to find that skinny ass butch and beat the shit out of him.. He would have known never to mess with my man again... I have sacrificed so much for my relationship with Shane.. Even through the ugly divorce and still wait years before he could marry me.  
I would be a fool to let some kid take that away from me...

Yeah! But I don't know what to do you know. We have never encountered something like that you know , I don't want a Broken heart Aj I don't want to loose Seth I love him too much to just let him slip away. He sighed... 

Honey .. Seth loves you , you think he will waste 7 years of great sex with that boy your insane.

Yeah. You right the sex is phenomenal... Don't be me aj said.. They chuckled...  
Stop worrieying babe. And just fight for your man. Don't fight with your man. Fight for him... Aj told Finn..

Finn looked at him while shaking his head. You are something else you know that. I feel sorry for shane .. When is he popping the question anyway...

When is Seth popping the question.... I hate you.. I love you two Finnegan..they continued sipping their coffee with muffins.. Making small chart..

 

 

I'm telling you Ro.. Seth was chatting with Roman in the gym... 

That boy has nerves , I don't even know how he got my numbers man..you should have seen Finn's face man he felt betrayed... 

Hei. Man you love Finn in fact you are in love with Finn. And the feeling is mutual.. And you guys are perfect for each other. .

You think so , Seth asked..  
Yeah. Man I see it in his smile and in your eyes the way you look at him. Its like nothing else matters but him. You should marry him show him that your serious about him. Roman told him..

Seth continued lifting his weights deep in his thoughts about what Roman just said. Marriage has been on his mind I mean 7 years its a lot of time..  
He was brought out of his thoughts by Hand on his shoulder are you OK man .. Roman asked him..  
Yeah. He answered.. I have to go Ro.thanks bro I got to go..  
I hope he says yes.. Wish me luck..  
His going to say yes and you don't need luck..  
First stop jewelry store.. Bye Ro..

Seth run out of the gym to go and prepare for this special night..

 

 

Flowers check, wine check, chocolate check, Seth was moving around the hotel room checking his work.. 

He wanted the night to be perfect. He wanted to show Finn how much he loves him, how much he means to him..  
He heard footsteps approaching the door. He straightened his suit.  
He felt nervous and he just couldn't stop sweating..

The door opened Finn closed it.he was excited and shocked at the same time..

Baby .. What's going on he asked..  
Well I know how much you like Lillie's especially white one's because they represent purity.  
And chocolate you say reduces depression. And wine well keeps a man awake..

Oh. My God you where paying attention.. Finn asked with a bright smile..

Yes.. Baby for you I will.. Go take a shower and put on the suit I laid out for you and come downstairs. Oright. Seth kissed him..  
Finn nodded..

20 minutes later he came back to a table set with the finest cuisines.. He smiled when he saw Seth standing there fiddling with his suit..  
You look nervous.. He asked..  
Yeah a little.. Finn kissed him. Whatever it is it will workout fine. He smiled..

Yeah Seth said..  
They sat while they eat and Seth couldn't stop looking at Finn and admiring the beauty in front of him..  
What.. Finn asked smiling.. I just love you so much Finn 

Finn continued eating and Seth got up and went to his side of the table. And took Finn's hand.. Finn looked at Seth with a smile on his face..  
Seth. What's going on.. Its not our anniversary... I know baby...  
He put a finger on Finn's mouth..  
Held Finn's left hand and got down one knee.. Finn felt his heart race ... 

Finn balor the moment you stepped into the next building. I couldn't stop starring at and when you smiled I just melted..  
And I told Roman I'm going to marry him. And a week later I asked you out and you said no.. Seth chuckled..  
I asked you again you told me to go to hell..  
But I never gave up. I kept bugging you until you said fine only if it will make you leave me alone...  
But 7 years later here we are still going strong and I'm still madly in love with you.. You complete me. Your my joy and my strength.. I don't see myself with anyone else.. But you and your superstitions.. I love you so much it pained to see you hurt by that message this morning.. So will you Finn balor make me the happiest man alive and be my husband.... Finn was literally crying he could not speak.. He just nodded and and screamed. Yes. Yes.yes.yes. I'll marry you. Thousand times yes.. He kissed Seth passionately... They parted and he just couldn't take his eyes of his 30 carrats ring.. Its beautiful Seth..  
No... your beautiful.. I love you. I love you too..

Finn took out his phone and took a picture of his ring and send it to bayle , Sasha and Aj in their group chart..

I SAID YES......

His phone started chipping with messages . he ignored it. Because now he had to cuddle an celebrate with his boyfriend.. No.. FIANCÉ...

 

Finn couldn't help but feel like his in a romantic film.


	4. Happy moments.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter got inspired by this weeks episode of raw and the week before..
> 
> Ric Flair's attack and bobby lashley and his gang's attack on Finn..
> 
>  
> 
> And obvious Finn and Leo rush's beef.. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy..

" I can't believe Dad would do that"? Said finn , he was having lunch with his daddy Rey mysterio.

You know your Dad he likes to hold grudges, I mean its something that happened during evolution days but know Dave.

Did he at least tell you why he attacked Ric flair..   
No. He did not say and I did not ask , And when he gets here please don't mantion it. Rey said.

I won't Daddy. I promise.. Finn promised rey .

So enough about your Dad, let's talk about your wedding and why am I the last one to find out about your engagement. He asked.

Well Dad I was excited I wasn't thinking, I mean we have been together for 7 years and I have never thought that Seth will ever put a ring on it. And beside dad never liked him because of who his parents are, Finn said with a sigh looking down on his plate playing with his food.

Ohh! Bubba. Stop playing with your food, Maybe now after seeing the ring he will giving Seth a chance.. He will see that his serious about you..

Yeah. I guess so. Finn sighed..

Ohh! Here comes your father.. Rey got up and waved, Dave came and kissed him on the mouth and hugged Finn.. 

"Hy baby.." Said Rey ...  
"Hy love.." Responded Dave.

Hello son.. Hello Dad.. So how have you been son, asked Dave.  
Well I have been fine.. And Seth is fine too, and the reason I called both of here today is to let you know that we getting married..   
And now Dad before you blow a gusket Seth and I are in love and I'm not going to put aside my happiness because of the beef you have with his uncles.. Both hunter and Ric flair...

Rey gave Finn that what did I just say look.. And Finn was firm and he was not taking back his words.

Dave chuckled and looked at Rey you knew about it, and you did not tell me. He asked... Well you never approved of their relationship Dave..

I have my reasons.. Dave said.  
Then why did you take me to train in Japan Finn asked...  
Because I wanted you to become a great fighter..

And not fall in love? Finn asked ..

You could have fallen for anyone just not Shawn's boy.. Why not him Dad.. 

Please you making a scene..Rey told them.

You know what I lost my appetite, Finn stood up. And he looked at Dave and said. I love you dad both of you, you are my pride and joy but please don't make me elope and get married without you..

Honey please don't, no Daddy I can't do this baby please people are watching can we at least go back to our hotel and talk about this.. Finn was hesitant but he nodded his head.

They put the tip on the table and apologized and left.

 

 

BACK AT THE HOTEL.

 

Rey is not the one to argue.. They where in Rey and Dave's hotel room.

Why? Do you hate Seth so much Finn asked..  
I don't hate him, I just think you could do better thats all. 

Like who Dad Finn asked.. Randy, I remember you one's tried to set us up.  
And Jeff beat you to it Dave mumbled..

Enough.. Honey, I think you should go back to your hotel room find your fiance and rest Ohk.. I love you.

I love you too daddy... He looked to his father I love you to Dad and I know deep down in your heart you approve of Seth, your ego is just too big for you to accept..

Rey walked Finn to the door. I will talk with your father Ohk.. I hope you can convince him. Believe me baby you going to have your dream wedding.. Finn smiled..

Rey closed the door and took a breath. He turned around and faced his husband, I hope the couch feels comfortable for you.  
Goodnight Dave and he walked into the bedroom..  
Baby come on Dave was walking behind him only for the door to be slammed on his face, Rey love don't be like that. Rey.. Can we at least talk about this.  
Rey opened the door , what's the to talk about Dave. How you making our Son's life difficult.. Rey asked.. You know what Dave you are gonna go to Finn and apologize for tonight and get to know Seth his going to be your son in law for pit sake..

Dave nodded.. Ohk, love tommorw I will go and apologize to Finn and get to know seth just please don't be mad at me. He pulled Rey close and captured his lips in a passionate kiss.. They pulled apart please don't be mad at me, Dave said. I can never be mad at you Rey told him.. Can I come to bed now.. Yeah, you big animal they laughed..

 

 

SETH AND FINN'S HOTEL ROOM.

I just don't understand my father, his just difficult. Damn,   
Fine was now crying.. I don't want to elope I want our families to enjoy this moment with us. But my dad is just agg! That man is difficult.

Baby please calm down, Ohk, you need to relax and let me take care of you Ohk, 

But I just want him to get to know to know why I love you so much, to get to know the Seth Michaels calaway that I fell in love with. 

I love you thats all that matters and don't worry about Dave he'll come around once he ralise I'm here to stay. He hugged Finn and kissed his forehead I hope you are right baby..  
Seth pulled him close..

 

 

 

They woke up to a knock on their door Finn opened the door, what dad you came here to lecture me ..  
No, son where is Seth. He asked wait here Finn told him.  
He went back inside and a minute late came back with Seth.  
Dave Seth called out..... Seth,   
son I'm ...s...sorry I overreacted I will get to know Seth his going to be family someday soon..

Really.. Finn asked, yes son really.  
You play golf Seth, Dave asked .. Y... Yes sir call me Dave. Y...yes Dave. 

Good this weekend we will play...   
Finn hugged his Dad.. Ohh. Thank you dad so much. You won't regret getting to know him.. Ohk..Dave answered..

I got to go back to your Daddy. You know how he hates waking up alone..

Bye dad. Bye son, see you around sethie boy..

 

Finn closed the door and turned to Seth. Before he could speak, Seth captured his lips after they parted he rested his forehead on Finn's. Golf is a start, 

Do you even know how to play golf love? Finn asked..  
They laughed, hunter will teach me.. And you trust your uncle.... They laughed...

 

Finn was in love.. Seth is worth the fight. And its the lesson he will have teach Leo RUSH..

But thats a topic for another day, so for now he will enjoy this moment his dad an fiance are in the process of getting to know each other..

Its a start..


	5. I love you i do..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finn lost his tittle sad..  
> Seth winning against benjamin..  
> Seth whispered something into Finns ear..  
> Here's what I think he said.. I LOVE YOU I DO....
> 
>  
> 
> Here's my version..
> 
> pls remember its a fiction..

How could Drew do this, attack Roman like that its idiotic, its absurd i just want to stomp his head to the floor a hundredth time.

Seth was pacing around in their hotel room. To say he was furious it was an understament..  
Finn was about to speak but he was interrupted by Seth..

And Leo rush that Kidd he just gets on my nerves, he cost your tittle. And what does Hunter do... ? Nothing! He does nothing babe.. 

This company corrupt, Corbin and his goons gets away with everything.. He was rumbling he didn't even see Finn crying, he just sobs..

" babe.... He knelled down in front of Finn, love .... I'm ... Im .... Tears where now falling freely from Finns eyes..

Promise me... Promise me you will win the Universal tittle for us. And we going to get married with you as the universal champion..  
Babe... Seth chuckled.. Promise me love. Finn said..

I promise. Brock lesnar won't know what hit him, and as for Leo Rush his going its time for him to meet the demon don't you think Seth asked....

"Well love I don't think his ready to meet the demon", Finn said chuckling...  
Seth kissed the tears in Finn's eyes, Finn moaned in to the kiss and he opened his mouth to deepen the kiss Seth lifted his arms to take off Finn's shirt he tossed it across the room and took of his and tossed it somewhere across the room and continued kissing Finn they continued to enjoy each other until they got disturbed by the knock on the door. They detached from one another as Seth went to answer the door.

Hei! Mr Bautista, Seth wat did I say call me Dave.. Ohk! Ahm... Dave..  
" you ready".. Dave asked..  
Ohh... About Golf.. Yeah.. Uhm... Yeah let me find a shirt...

Ohh! Sorry did I entrupt something? Dave asked...

" Dad .. Come on in ... Finn said putting his shirt on going over to hug his Dad..  
" thanks dad " , he said whispering to his dad for what Dave asked for doing this, for getting to know Seth...  
Dave smiled...  
How's Daddy? Finn asked.....  
His at the gym, you know he needs the workout...

Well I'm done....

Finn looked at Seth and held a hand to his mouth and laughed so hard...  
Wats wrong? Seth asked.....  
Well..... Finn held his stomach.. Well baby you .... Uhm.... You look like the 80's threw up on you..  
What???.... Well my dad and uncle hunter thinks this is appropriate....

Seth had a pink hat with check shirt and yellow shorts... He really looked like the 80's remake...

Let's go son, Dave said ...  
Are you going to be ohk? Seth asked leaning towards Finn and placing a kiss on his lips...

Go.. Love. I'm meeting my Dad an AJ later to discuss the wedding..  
I love you, Seth whispered and Finn smiled.

" bye ". He closed the door behind them..

 

 

 

" Woow". This is good.. Aj said...  
Ohh! God... What is in this cake?  
Well its pumpkin with lemon and cheese... Said the baker.....

" well it has all of those things" an asked....  
" Finn you got to taste this ", Mr Rey this is good I mean its all the healthy ingredients in in one..  
Finn was not paying attention, he was looking at the queens cake across the room..  
" AJ you don't have to eat the whole cake, you not even sure thats the one I want..  
Aj had food in his mouth he just shook his head, you got to taste this I know you going to love it..

Finn chuckled and took a bite, well you not wrong it is good...

you see An said... 

And nothing Aj I'm not going to decide after one cake and besides I'm hungry and I need to discuss it with my Fiance first. Finn said with a smile...

Ohk! If you say so... Mr i have to discuss it with my fiance.. Am said..

 

 

 

 

They where now by the restaurant..

Ohh! I'm starving said Aj... They all looked at him with wide eyes..

What... He asked..

You just had a whole lot of cake.. The is space in there for food? Finn asked...

Pssst.. I eat and you know don't act surprised, he waved his hand to someone behind Finn and Rey... 

So baby have you and Seth discussed kids yet. Rey asked.  
Well we have mentioned adoption and serogacy ..  
I'm not getting any younger you know I want grandkids..  
Daddy what if Seth is not ready? Finn told his daddy..

 

I hope you don't mind I invited Jeff over..  
Finn whispered Jeff as in Hardy?  
Yeah!! 

You guys are friends now? He asked..  
I mean well its complicated.. He said between teeth..

Ohh! Hy... Guys you remember Jeff, and Jeff you remember Finn and his dad Rey...  
Yeah! Jeff flashed his beautiful smile..  
Congratulations on your engagement, said Jeff.  
Finn smiled and said thank you..

So Finn are wearing a dress, AJ asked..

Noooo.... No.. No.. I'm wearing a suit, does vera wang design male wear? Finn asked..  
" I don't know but you can find out said Aj..

So wat kind of theme do you want....Asked Jeff..

Well I was thinking Maxican Irish, I don't know you guys I'm just confused. But then again I love Paris maybe a perithian theme.. 

Or a beach wedding Jeff suggested..  
Well you know I will have to discuss it with Seth first before I make a decision...

 

Yeah, your fiancé... They all chuckled..

 

 

 

 

Wow,, you know your dad is cool.. Seth said..

Really? Finn asked smiling approaching Seth and putting his hands around Seth's neck.well we could continue where we left off.. This morning.. Finn said...

Seth smiled as he kissed Finn I like the sound of that..  
I LOVE you I DO..  
I love you baby.. Finn said..

And don't worry about Roman his going to be fine, ohk..  
Seth nodded. His got justin ..

 

They went to bed and Finn placed his head on seth's chest.. What kind of a wedding do you want??  
Well baby whatever you choose I go with it. This is your thing you know what to do.. Seth said rubbing Finn's hair..  
And kids, finn asked .... I want kids seth told him, especially with you.... 

Seth kissed Finn on the head, I love you.  
Finn snuggled closer as sleep over took both of them.


	6. The wedding planner to the rescue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still inspired by Finn's Instagram photo of him and Seth in Iowa.the weeding is near and the dads don't agree..so Finn takes a step.  
> Remember its a fiction I will think Batista is from India.
> 
>  
> 
> Paul said Seth thinks his bad and bouje.

I can't believe you called a wedding planner this is my Son's wedding, Said shawn.

This is also my Son's wedding your son is not marrying himself Rey said.  
But honey to invite a wedding planner you dint like any of our ideas Rey asked Finn who was just starring at them.

They where in Tampa Florida and Shawn flew in for the weeding planning.

Its my weeding daddy and I want a wedding planner. Why ? Shawn asked.  
Because he knows what his doing daddy Mr Shawn with all due respect this is my wedding and I will have a wedding planner.

But Finn this is a family wedding, and its your marriage Shawn told him.

Finn put his face in his hands and sighed.  
He was saved by the door bell.

He opened the door he was meet with charts and boards hei! Honey.  
Hei! Calvin call me madam Gigi. Ohk ..uhm.. Madam Gigi.

Rey and Shawn came to see who was at the door.  
Ohh! Hei! I'm madam GIgi he introduced himself.

Well madam Gigi this is my daddy and this is Shawn my future father in law.  
He put out his hand for a shake. They shook it. Will they be staying madam Gigi asked.  
No they will be leaving Finn said while glaring at them.

Fine we will go, Seth is going to know about this. Its not over said Shawn.  
Rey just gave Finn the we will talk about this look. And they left as the door closed so were do we start ? Asked madam Gigi.

Well decorations, cake, food and sitting. I don't know which theme is best Mexican or Irish.  
Why? He asked.  
Well because I'm Irish and I was raised by a Mexican family Finn said.  
Well we can combine the two cultures and make them one.

What about the fiance. His american Finn answered. Finn looked at him as he played with wig.  
Ohh! Honey madam Gigi is thinking they chuckled.

 

 

 

Who the hell does Finn think he is? Shawn asked mark who was watching him pace around.

Well its... He was about to answered but got disrupted by shawn, he stopped me from planning my sons wedding Shawn was now shouting.  
The nerve of that boy and tells me that its his wedding. Shawn laughed. I'm Seth about this.

He was about to pick up his phone when he felt a hand on his.

Calm down, mark told him you're making a big deal out of nothing no one told you how to plan your wedding I mean its his moment because you only get married once. Mark told him.

Shawn sighed, I guess your right I did plan my own wedding. But I did a good job with my wedding I just wanted to do it with seth's. But I guess I cant.  
Yeah mark said just sit back an help where you can ohk, promise me.  
Shawn nodded, yeah!  
They kissed I love you Shawn said, more than the air I breath. Shawn smiled.

 

 

 

 

So I want velvet cake and it must be big said Finn. And food we can both cultures Mexican Irish, indian and america. But I want famous dishes.

Indian madam Gigi asked confused, well my other dad is Indian Finn told him.  
Ohk honey he said in his deep voice.

 

Hei! Baby I'm home Seth opened the door to their apartment in Tampa. And Finn went to him and kissed him hei! Love.

Is my dad still here Seth asked. Well baby about that Seth looked at him with his big brown eyes. They left well I heard voices.  
Well its the .. Well hello you must be the groom madam Gigi asked as he put out his hand for Seth to shake.

I'm also the groom Finn protested, honey your the bride accept it. Seth smiled well let me leave so you can get back to work. He said grabbing his gym back heading to the bedroom.  
Ohk! Love they kissed shall we get back, Finn nodded well Finn pointed to the sitting I don't think my aunt Vickie shouldn't be sitting at the callaway table she shouldn't be sitting next to Shawn they both drama queens. Finn told him.  
Well he will seat with your family from your dad's side of the family from Mumbai he said Finn nodded.

They were in the kitchen Finn was fixing them drinks so that would be two hundred thousand dollars for everything.

Finn's jaw dropped even the caterings he asked, madam Gigi nodded.  
Seth happened to walk into the kitchen when he said the price.

WHAAT! he scared both of them, what fuck causes that amount of money, what the fuck two hundred thousand dollars he said.

Its a rip off you trying to rip us of, hell no the is no way I'm paying that amount of money. For one day .

Finn smiled and looked at madam Gigi u.him..I need to speak with my fiance I will see you in a couple of days I will call you ohk.  
Bye honey madam Gigi said.as Finn closed the door.  
He went upstairs he didn't have the energy to argue with Seth he needed a shower so he left him in the kitchen. As he was starting dinner.

 

 

 

They were in their bedroom and Finn was uploading a selfie on Instagram. Seth got between the covers and took the phone from Finn and placed it on the night stand he tried to kiss Finn he just moved his head and mumbled goodnight Seth.

Seth folded his arms and asked baby what's wrong?  
You going to ask me that question Seth after the stunt you pulled Finn asked him.  
You don't even know why he asked for that money we have caterings from different cultures and the venue we having a Hawaiian wedding. and the hotel for our guests our family and friends our co - workers Finn said.

But baby why can't we have the wedding here in Tampa Seth asked.

Baby I'm Finn balor and your Seth freaking Rollins I mean you heard what Paul hayman said " Seth Rollins thinks his bad and boujee." So our wedding must be bad and boujee. You know what forget it Finn said. As he got under the covers.  
Seth got under the covers and pulled Finn close to his chest and kissed his hair. I don't like it when we argue love he said. I gave you a go ahead I will pay for the wedding but I get to choose were we go for our honeymoon Seth said.

Finn turned to look at Seth and smiled on to seth's chest. What happened to our dads? Seth asked.  
Well they couldn't stop arguing about everything they both chuckled i mean they sounded like its their wedding and I couldn't take it so I hired a professional Finn grinned as he looked in to Seth eyes and Seth captured his lips for a passionate kiss as his hands moved up and down Finn's thighs.

I love you Seth said.  
I love you too baby Finn said.

Good night pumpkin Seth said Finn just chuckled and shook his head good night love they said as sleep over took them.


	7. Pre wedding party

Please behave Rey told DAve as he fixed his husband's tie, dave looked at him of course I will behave, Dave I'm serious I know hunter is going to be at this party and Ric flair don't go starting trouble ohk Rey told him.  
I won't as long as hunter stays far away from me, are you being for real right now its your Son's party and you going to bring your anger here and ruin Finn's moment Rey said glaring at him.  
Whatever is going on between you and hunter save it for the ring please. Dave just looked at Rey and mumbled something, I'm serious Dave if you do anything to ruin Finn's party you book yourself another room.Dave looked at him like he had two heads oh and while booking a room call your divorce lawyer, Dave panicked when he head the word Divorce. I will behave baby I promise he said approaching Rey and kissing his lips you taste like cherry he spoke in to the kiss they chuckled let's go you big doof, and they left.

 

 

 

Hunter I think Finn is controlling Seth Shawn told hunter who was stunned by what he heard, Shawn stop imagining things Finn loves Seth hunter told him. You should see them at work they can't keep their hands of each other always kissing in the hallway, their in love Shawn you just over reacting.  
You think I'm over reacting hunter then why is this wedding a Mexican Irish wedding, because Rey is Irish raised by a Mexican family hunter told him. Shawn looked at him in his mischievous grin, hunter stood up Shawn Michaels calaway what have you done he asked, nothing you will see, Shawn no you didn't do what I think you did, Seth loves Finn hunter told him.

Who's side are you on Shawn asked hunter, no one he answered. You supposed to be my best friend hunter Shawn reminded him, I am your best friend and your son's god father and I have seen them together they are in love. Fine Shawn mumbled as he sat on the couch, hunter just laughed Shawn still the same drama queen Shawn glared at him.

 

 

 

So bobby is going to meet the demon Seth asked yes Finn answered.  
And you should have seen Leo's face he was so scared they chuckled as Finn fixed Seth's tie.  
And you coming home the Ic champion right Seth asked him, yeah.. Finn kissed him. And you coming back the Universal champion my beast slayer Finn kissed Seth again, you know it baby I'm Seth freaken Rollins I will win I'm bringing the baby home. Finn told him and Finn chuckled and I'm coming for it Finn said well bring it on baby Seth said.  
They were disturbed by a knock on the door they parted and Finn answered the door Stephanie stood there smiling we waiting for you guys everyone is here she told them, Finn smiled and they walked out into the hall were everyone was gathered.

Finn smiled as he greeted his co workers and bayle rushed to give him a hug Finn smiled and moved to hug Charlotte and Becky and the other superstars, thank you guys for coming, psst honey we wouldn't miss it Naomi told him this is great boo and she gave him a hug thank you Finn said.  
What the AJ styles came up to Finn don't look but she devil is here it was too late because Finn had already turned and the she was Charlie Seth's ex girlfriend she walked up to hug shawn. What she doing here ..he asked Aj , AJ shrugged I wish I knew.  
Finn sighed she's just a guest, Shawn's guest apparently as Finn looked Shawn was going around introducing Charlie to all the guest.  
I need a drink Finn said as he walked passed them Becky went after him excuse me, she said.

What do you think you are doing mark asked as he approached shawn, oh. Mark honey you remember charlie right.. Shawn asked mark, yes nice to see you again Charlie can I talk to my husband mark asked as he dragged Shawn in to a corner.  
What do you think you are doing, mark I invited a friend Shawn said pouting, Shawn I know your mad that Finn hired a wedding planner and fired your ass, but this is wrong to invite Seth's ex to his Pre wedding party, mark said graring at Shawn, fix it he said as he walked away Shawn stood there biting his lip.

Finn said on a bar stool and ordered a whiskey Jameson on the rocks, you can't drink at your own party, Becky said as she sat down next to him.  
My father in law is a monster in law who would do anything to make sure that I don't get my happily ever after. He chuckled and my Dad and my boss don't get along what else could go wrong he asked as he took a sip of the whiskey and wiped a tear from his eye.

Come on Becky took his hand and walked back to their friends, Finn turned and saw how she was hanging around Seth twisting her hair flirting with Seth, he walked up to them and leaned forward to kiss Seth hey! baby Seth said, hei! love, hello Charlie hello Finn this is great the party the setting she said, thank you Finn said.  
I don't remember inviting you Finn told her no Shawn invited me she told him with a smirk on her face, ohh he did.  
Ohh Seth honey Shawn said as he took Seth this is stone cold your dad's best friend, wow the last time I saw you , you were a knee high Steve told Seth who chuckled and shook his hand.

They heard a commotion and they turned and Finn held his cheek looking at Charlie he was ready to retaliate but before he could AJ already grabbed him, let go of me AJ no Finn you can't hit a girl I don't care she slapped me I know Finn. Finn left as tears were falling he was sobbing hard, mark signaled for Seth to follow him which he did.  
Finn got in to the car on the passenger side and Seth got on the drivers side, wanna talk about it Seth asked, no Finn snapped just drive, ohk Seth drove.  
He stormed in to their apartment and run to the bathroom and locked himself inside. Seth came over and knocked baby please come out and tell me what happened.  
Your daddy ruined everything he invited her on purpose seth, what happened why did she slap you, why do you care .. Finn asked you probably knew about this, no baby I promise this is all my daddy's doing. I had nothing to do with it love.  
Finn came out eyes red from crying why does he hate me so much.. He asked seth , I don't know baby I will find out and when I do the will be hell to pay I promise. She called me a man stilling whore and i called her a pathetic desparate bitch, Finn told Seth who looked into his eyes as he was hugging him. You did not steal me oright I fell in love with you and her and I we were over before I asked you out.  
I will deal with her at work ohk and my dad will deal with my daddy. Finn's phone rang , hello he answered,  
I'm fine daddy.. Yes he had nothing to do with it he told me.  
I slapped Shawn on your behalf Rey told him .. Finn chuckled.. Thanks I guess daddy.  
I love you too they said their goodbyes..  
I will tell him. Goodnight daddy.

Seth came over and kissed him on the forehead daddy says his sorry, no its not his fault Seth told him, I'm not going anywhere and I'm going to marry you weather my daddy aproaves or not. Seth reassured him he hugged Finn tight let's get married after wrestlemania you serious Finn asked smiling I can't wait any longer I love you and I want to be with you. Finn nooded yes let's do it, I love you he said kissing Seth hard on the lips. I love you too Finn whispered in to the kiss.


	8. The wedding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I saw a video of Seth and Finn traveling together and got inspired. I always get inspired seeing them together..  
> But some people like to take things serious and made a big issue with their negative homophobic comments. I say go jump from a Clif.

Finn was in his changing room with his daddy and to say he was nervous was an understatement he was a nervous wreck.  
Daddy what if Seth changes his mind, what if he doesn't want to marry me anymore,, what if.. Ohhh. Daddy.  
Finn calm down Rey told him, Seth loves you and his going to marry you, I don't know daddy I just after what happened at the party I can't help but worry. Ohhh honey Rey was about to hug him when the was a knock at the door. He smiled and moved to open the door and came face to face with a grinning shawn, what do you want Rey asked. Now Rey I'm not here to fight can I talk to Finn Rey looked at Finn who nooded. Come on in Rey was about to close door when Shawn spoke alone please. Rey laughed you must be a fool if you think I will leave you alone with my son.. daddy it's ohk, yeah king it's ohk his going to be my son in law after all Shawn said glaring at Rey. Fine I'm going to check on my husband Rey said , Shawn laughed. Yeah I get to call him that since i have never cheated on him. And Rey left Shawn bit his tougue and turned to look at Finn who did not hear anything since he was focused on getting ready.  
So you going to be a Callaway.. Finn looked at him Seth and I decided to do a double barrel so I will still be a Bautista. What.. Shawn asked.  
No honey you , Finn looked at him. You know what you and your husband do what you think is right Shawn said smiling . He reached his pocket and took out a bracelet and gave it to finn, Mark's mother gave it to me on my wedding day so I'm giving it to you it's going to give you good luck come on don't be scared Shawn said put out your hand Finn did as instructed and Shawn put the bracelet on his wrist there you look beautiful, Finn blushed I'm not a girl Shawn, no Shawn chuckled but my son is handsome in this relationship. They both laughed. Thank you Shawn they hugged and Shawn left and AJ opened the door sorry to disturb Finn you only have about half an hour all the guests here . Bye Shawn said leaving, AJ looked at him, don't even ask he gave me a bracelet Finn showed it to AJ. Are you sure it doesn't have some Vudu medicine AJ asked and they laughed he says it prevents bad luck. It prevents Shawn AJ said and they laughed. Are you ready AJ asked.  
I think I am. You think.. ohk I am ready.  
Your about to become Mr Seth Rollins balor.  
Yeah Finn nooded with the biggest grin.

 

 

Can I come in Mark said, yes Dad. I  
Promise me you will tombstone whoever that tries to ruin my wedding Seth said laughing.  
They both laughed, son you going to be fine don't panic here have a shot dad I can't drink on my wedding day. You not getting drunk you just getting rid of the shock. Seth took it and made a face.  
We haven't talked much son but all I'm going to say is treat Dave's son right with love and respect, have a mutual understanding on everything ohk. Love him through his faults because we are all humans and humans make mistakes. Seth nooded you have nothing to worry about dad I will be the best husband because I was raised by the best husband and the best father that's what I intend to do. That's great son, height Shawn walked in with Roman behind him, bro your needed out there Seth hugged his parents and left.  
Shawn turned and looked at mark I love you he took Mark's hands and entertwained their fingers and stood on his toes and kissed mark on the lips. Mark smiled into the kiss.  
Thank you for not leaving my crazy ass after what happened. I'm sorry mark Shawn said.  
Hei it's ancient history you were lonely and aroused and part of it was my fault I left you here to raise a child on your own traveling. I'm sorry mark said kissing Shawn hard on the lips.  
Uhm. Someone cleared their throat Ohhh.. hei Hunter sorry for interrupting the father of the other groom is missing.they walked out laughing.

 

Seth stood infront of the minister smiling playing with his fingers. Looking at the door waiting for his angel.  
AJ whispered softly into Finn's ear your handsome and they walked through the alter together and Rey stood up and took Finn's hand and walked him infront of Seth and kissed his cheek your beautiful he said Finn blushed. Go marry the man who loves you. 

Dearly beloved we gathered here to witness this two as they become one the minister said looking at the two grooms. Now they have decided to say their own vows she said looking at them.  
Finn started Seth Rollins Callaway you complete me your the best thing to happen to me and I love you and will cherish forever. Seth smiled Finn Bautista your my reason for breathing your the reason I wake up with a smile everyday I promise to love, respect and love you I will be your light in the darkness I will be your cloud on stormy nights Finn wiped a year from his eyes.  
Wow with that what should I say. The minister asked.  
If the is anyone who is against this two getting married speak now or forever hold your peace.  
Finn held his breath and Rey said a quick prayer.  
Oh ok I now pronounce you man and husband or husband and husband the guests laughed. You may kiss Seth grabbed Finn and gave him a passionate kiss on the lips, Dean yelled save some for the honeymoon. And laughed filled the hall.

 

 

 

It's time for the first day Seth got up and took Finn's hand they were now at the reception. Seth looked into Finn's eyes your beautiful Finn blushed, I love you I can't wait to make love to you Seth whispered softly into Finn's ear as my husband.  
I can't wait either daddy Finn said, don't make me take you infront of all this people. Their laughed was interrupted by Dave who wanted to dance with Finn sure Dave.   
Your nolonger my baby boy now your a husband now, dad Finn said smiling.  
I always be your baby boy Finn said smiling.  
And Finn went back to dancing with his husband.  
Finn out his head on his husband's chest I love you he whispered I know Seth said and I love you more. They danced with each other not noticing that the song has changed and people have joined them.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor babies Seth is alone on raw but he gon be oright.
> 
> It's a short chapter.

How could this happen daddy, Finn was laying on a couch with his daddy crying because his plans got ruined he did not get to go on his honeymoon because he got separated from his husband.  
I mean we just got married daddy and now I haven't seen my husband in weeks, why hasn't he called me daddy..... Finn asked his daddy who did not know where to start.  
Ohhh honey Seth feels the same way too you know it kills him to be far away from you. Rey reassured him then why hasn't he called me Finn asked wiping the tears from his eyes, Rey looked at his son and pulled him close honey in this business you have to learn to be patient and remember love wins in the end, Rey told him.

Finn seated straight on the couch and rubbed his eyes you think so... He asked I know so honey.  
How did you and dad survive all this crazy traveling schedules .... He asked, well Rey looked at him and smiled we let love take over Finn smiled.... And you still do.  
Yeah Rey smiled.  
Dad is shooting a movie right he asked, yes Rey answered with a smile.   
You have a heart of a lion daddy to go so many months without seeing dad.  
I mean I can't go a week without Seth I can't imagine months.  
Rey smiled and kissed his forehead you will survive baby ask anyone even your father in-law.  
They chuckled don't remind me of him, Finn said sitting down with a sigh.  
I have to go honey ok ....Rey told him Finn nooded thanks daddy hugging his daddy and closing the door behind him.

He went to his luggage and took out Seth's black and brave T'shirt and put it on it still smells like his husband. His phone chipped with a message from his husband.

I love you and let's meet in your dreams.

 

Finn read it many times before responding.

 

I love you and I miss you.

 

Seth response came quickly. 

 

I miss you too and good night husband with a wink.

 

Finn smiled and send hearts and kisses.

He fell asleep before he could see the message, well the is always morning. He fell asleep smelling the scent of his husband.


	10. Chapter 10

Seth was sitting on the couch in Roman's hotel room with his phone in the charger when it rang. 

Hello!! Seth's phone baron speaking.  
Hey! it's Finn is Seth there... Finn asked.  
Oh! Yeah! Wait.

Seth it's the wife baron said handing Seth the phone.

Shut up clown.

Hei! Baby said Seth.

Hello love i just thought I should check up on you and I kinda miss you baby. 

I know love I will be home Friday and you can have me all to yourself oright.   
Finn sniffed and smiled yes baby I can't wait to kiss you and hug you and suck you dry.

Seth blushed and looked at his friends watching him laughing.

I can't wait too love I'm going to teach you a lesson to never tease me like that.

Finn laughed on the phone your daddy called me earlier today.

Really! Seth asked surprised you mean my daddy Shawn Michaels HBK.

Yes baby he called and asked if we will be spending Christmas with them or my parents.

And I said I will ask you. So .

Well we could spend thanks giving with them and Christmas with your family.  
That sounds great love but you know my house is a full house during the festive season so we need to spend more when it comes to the presents Finn told his husband.

Seth chuckled I know baby so don't worry I'm all prepared. Remember that I love you and only you. 

Yeah I know love and I love you and only you.and prepare Tobe pampered when you get here husband Finn said it with a moan. 

You bad real bad.

I love you baby I have an early flight Tommorow Finn said. I love you too and Seth hangup.


	11. Chapter 11

WHO THE HELL DOES DOLPH THINK HE IS TO ATTACK MY DADDY LIKE THAT.

Seth was pasing like a caged animal to say he was mad it was an understatement he was fuming with anger.

Baby please you need to call down, Finn told him.

Calm down you telling me to calm down, how can I calm down my daddy got attached by that blonde maniac and your telling me to calm down he Chuckled.

What am I saying you don't understand it's not your daddy who got attached so you won't understand.

Finn looked at him with tears in his eyes I don't understand I don't understand how can you say that I don't understand when my daddy got attached not so long ago by Andrade I mean my daddy practically raised him we used to play together when we visited maxico and he attached my daddy.

And did you hear me cry about it go crazy caged animal about it no. no Seth I didn't because I knew that my daddy had it covered all I had to do was support him.

But what do I know my dad is not the great Shawn Michaels the heart break kid who is married to the Phenom the legend the undertaker when something happens to him the world has to come to a stand still, Finn was crying now he was hurting how his husband say something like that.

Seth sighed and looked at Finn baby I'm sorry I just love my daddy and I got so mad when dolph did that to him you disrespecting my daddy like that. Man I just wanted to fly out there and stomb his head to the ground.

 

Baby you need to formulate a plan remember your the architect just calm down and think of a plan Finn said sitting on Seth's lap.

Your right sorry for yelling at you I hate seeing you cry because of me my daddy would smash my head.

Seth Rollins Calloway you never make your partner cry he mimicked Shawn Michaels.

They both laughed I love you Seth whispered to Finn's neck.

I love you too husbae.

They kissed.

**Author's Note:**

> In love we fight then we forgive but we don't forget..  
> In love we seek comfort..  
> Couples fight but they don't let small things brake what they built... 
> 
> Thoughts....


End file.
